Its Time wemma
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Some wemma fluff on the arrival of their first child. More Wemma stories coming! Please review!


**It's Time**

Emma had been tossing and turning in her sleep all night. Will woke up to his wife after she had just kicked him in her sleep. He looked over at her to make sure she was ok and turned around and dosed off to sleep again.

All of a sudden!

"OW"! Emma quickly sat up in her bed clenching her 8 month belly. She was having sharp pains in her stomach. She then realized her water broke!

"Will….W-WILL!"

Will sleepy eyed said "what are you craving now". Will asked in a sleepy tone.

Ever since Emma started having cravings he was used to getting woken up at 3 in the morning by Emma asking for something that she had a craving for.

"The hospital!"

Will's eyes opened wide and turned to Emma

"What do you mean the hospital?" Will asked with a puzzled and yet excited face.

"OW!" Emma screamed!

"Oh my god…ITS TIME!" Will screamed.

Will rushed out of bed and grabbed the pants that Emma laid out on the bed for him the night before. Ever since Emma hit her 3rd trimester of pregnancy she would lay out an outfit for her and her husband in case they had to leave in a hurry to go to the hospital.

Will and Emma were as happy as can be knowing that either their son or daughter was going to be born today. Today also happened to be Will's birthday and Emma was supposed to tell Will her big news as a gift to him but I guess she has to tell him since he will be finding out soon anyways. Emma was going to tell him on his birthday that they were expecting twins! Emma decided it would probably be best to wait till they got to the hospital to tell him the news.

Will grabbed Emma's overnight hospital bag and put his arm around to help a wobbly Emma down two flights of stairs to the car garage where there car was. Will helped Emma into the car and ran around to the driver side and started the car and headed to the hospital.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Will asked as he was holding her hand.

"I'm fine other then the fact I'm in a lot of pain!" Emma snapped at him.

Will wasn't used to Emma snapping at him like that. Will hated seeing Emma in pain like this, but there wasn't much he can do for her other than just comfort her, and tell her everything will be fine and that he would be there with her the whole time.

After what seemed like a lifetime they finally made it to the hospital.

"Were at the hospital, just take deep breaths, just think of our baby, it will be here with us today, Emma!" Will said to his wife to help comfort her.

"Ok, the babies will be here tonight" Emma said

Will was finding a parking spot in the ER not even realizing what she just said to him. Will parked the car unbuckled his seat belt got out of the car as soon as he walked half way around the car it hit him.

"Babies?" will whispered to himself with a puzzled look.

He rushed to open Emma's door.

"What did you mean when you said babies?" Will asked his wife as she beamed up at him.

"Happy Birthday, Will!" Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

"Twins?…TWINS!" Will felt like he on top of the world right now.

"Now Will, let's go in and have our babies"

As they were making their way in to the ER the pain started to hit Emma worse than ever. She squeezed Will's already red hand to help with the pain.

"Will?"

"Yea, babe"

"Promise you won't leave me tonight, I can't do this without you"

Will turned to face Emma

"Of course baby I will be there with you all the way" Will then kissed her forehead.

Emma finally got in a wheelchair and a nurse took her into a room to prep for delivery. Will helped her get into a hospital gown and helped her into bed.

"Emma, even in a hospital gown you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on"

"Oh stop it Will I look like a hot mess!"

"Yes babe you are" Will said grinning to Emma

Five hours have passed now and Emma was almost ready to start pushing. With Will being there she knew she could do this, or anything else that came up.

The doctor came in and said it was time to start pushing.

Will could see the worry in Emma's eyes when he said that. Deep down Will was so nervous but was trying to keep a good composer to help keep her calm. He stood there dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth and feeding her ice chips when she started getting thirsty.

"Ok baby you ready to push our babies out"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Emma said in a scared tone

"Its ok Emma I'm going to be here with you holding your hand through this"

Emma started pushing and squeezed Will's hand tighter during each push.

Every time Emma screamed during her pushing, Will was breaking inside. Even though he knew this was a joyful pain he couldn't help but feeling pain because she was the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Come on baby your almost there! You're doing great" Will coached

After about 3 hard pushes a baby boy came out and only a few minutes later a baby girl was then born.

Will cut their umbilical cord and the nurses rushed the babies to clean them up.

"Will is everything ok? Where are the babies?"

"There just perfect and just as beautiful as their mother." Will kissed her forehead

"How are you feeling sweetheart? Do you need anything?"

"I'm tired and a little thirsty"

Will got the cup with the ice chips and put one in her mouth at a time.

The doctor came back over and asked if they wanted to hold the babies now. Will looked at Emma and she smiled at him and Will nodded to the doctor.

The doctor handed Will the baby boy and Emma the baby girl. Will was amazed how much they looked like a combination of him and Emma. The girl has red curly hair like her mother and the boy had brown curly hair like me.

Will couldn't believe he was a father to Emma's babies. He thought to himself this is the best birthday a guy could ask for. Now the only question was, what are their names, Will so wants a boy named after him but he told Emma she can choose whatever names she wanted.

"So baby what names have you chosen for our little bundle of joys?"

"Emily Louise and William Jr."

Will had the biggest grin on his face he was speechless he didn't know what to say except for three little words.

"I love you"

Emma looked up at him "I love you too and happy birthday daddy"

Will admired his two beautiful women and his handsome little son. It felt like a dream that he would wake up from at any second.

Will knew at this point life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
